Nanos
Nanos are one of the primary components of the leveling system in FusionFall Legacy. Nanos are small, miniaturized versions of Cartoon Network characters designed to aid the player through various means. There are X amount of Nanos available in FusionFall Legacy, ''X of which are required to obtain in order to level up (See: Primary and Secondary Nanos). While the NPCs in ''FusionFall Legacy ''are realistically stylized, Nanos are based more on the original design of the Cartoon Network character from their respective show. History Nanos were created by Dexter and Mandark when Planet Fuse came to the Earth. Dexter became obsessed with artificial life after being secluded in his lab for a long period of time, which drove Mandark to also research the subject, as he strives to be better than Dexter at everything. When Mandark made the first prototype Nano in front of a group of researchers (including Dexter), it flopped horribly. Adding insult to injury, Dexter came forward and fixed Mandark's invention, subsequently creating the first real Nano. Nanos contain three very important ingredients, Imaginary Energy, Fusion Matter, and a Creation Item. Nanos are created from Fusion Matter, and use Imaginary Energy and a personalized Creation Item in order to give the nano their appearance and personality of the likeness they are imitating. Powers Nanos have the possibility of having one out of the three powers activated at a time. You select which power you would like when you create the nano, however you do have the opportunity to change the Nano's ability, it costs Fusion Matter, plus one Power Item which can be purchased from vendors or found in CRATEs. Nanos can only use their powers when activated, and cannot use their powers from inside the NanoCom. There are three types of Nanos. Adaptium, Blastons, and Cosmix (commonly simplified to A, B, and C). These powers act as a rock-paper-scissors mechanic, and are used for balance purposes. Fusions and Fusion Monsters are also either Adaptium, Blastons, or Cosmix. The rule is A beats B, B beats C, and C beats A. With this information, you can either make your fights against the monsters easier or harder. Nanos have a stamina bar, which can be seen on your screen when that Nano is summoned. Nano Stamina drains while the Nano is active and when the Nano uses their abilities. When their stamina gets too low, they weaken and go back into the NanoCom, and slowly start regenerating Stamina and must wait a bit before they can be re-summoned again. Their stamina can be regained by Nano Potions, which can be purchased from vendors or found by defeating monsters. Getting a Nano In the ''FusionFall Legacy world, Nanos are gathered through various means (See: Primary and Secondary Nanos). However, every Nano must be obtained from defeating a Fusion, either found in a Fusion Lair or roaming the world. Once summoned, you are taken to a small menu where you can select one of the three powers that the nano can use. Once a power is picked, the nano will immediately go into your NanoCom. If you already have three Nanos in your NanoCom, the nano will instead transfer to a Nano Machine, and must be retrieved there if you want to use it in battle. Primary and Secondary Nanos In FusionFall Legacy, Nanos can be found in multiple ways. Depending on the method required to obtain the nano, they can either be a Primary Nano or Secondary Nano. Primary Nanos are mandatory Nanos that must be completed in order to level up. Primary Nano missions will be automatically given to the player after they reach the necessary amount of Fusion Matter to level up. The player will level up and earn the relevant Primary Nano when they complete the mission. Secondary Nanos are not required at all, and can be sought out and/or skipped as the player decides. Some Secondary Nanos are rewards for missions, similar to Primary Nanos, but these missions are not required to level up. Other Secondary Nanos (sometimes referred to as Tertiary or Roaming Nanos), can be obtained by defeating a roaming Fusion, collecting the nano item that it drops, and taking it to any Nano Machine to create the nano. They are also not required to complete the game and can be skipped if the player decides. Other Confirmed Nanos Deconfirmed Nanos *Candy Wife *Plank Category:Nanos